It's begun
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: They warned me when they fixed time that something was going to happen, and when they called me back almost a year later I thought I was ready for it. But I didn't expect it to be them they were warning me about. Nor what was to come.
1. Chapter 1

Freya was born late summer, much to the team's shock as they had been rescuing me from HYDRA when my water broke. Freya ended up being born on the jet with Hank telling me what to do. Yeah I know. I didn't think he knew how to deliver a baby. And the team was in love the moment she was cleaned up and in my arms. Thor was glowing with pride and love as he held me and kissed the top of Freya's head, telling her she was the most beautiful child to ever live. He still didn't know what Freya was going to do when she grew up nor about what I had been through since I figured he would know when I tell him in the future.

With an annoyed sigh I threw off the covers and dragged myself out of bed. Freya was crying and Thor refused to wake up to tend to her. Guess who's sleeping on the couch, or better yet the floor for the rest of the month. Picking her up I did a quick check of her, finding her both hungry and with a wet diaper. Setting her on the changing table I focused my magic on preparing a bottle for her while cleaning her bottom; once that was done I sat down in my rocking chair and fed her while singing softly to her. For some reason Freya doesn't eat much unless I sing while feeding her. Tony commented that it was most likely due to my singing while I was still pregnant with her; this was after I had been feeding her during one of my visit to the mansion. I just hoped she would grow out of it before long since I couldn't leave her with Thor since he hadn't wrapped his head around how the tape recorder worked. I had been tempted to video tape myself singing so he could just stick it on when he would feed her but with my luck he'd misplace the tape/dvd and I'd have to come home just to feed our daughter. Oh well, least I get to laugh at him as he gags while changing her diapers. If I didn't love him as much as I do I would tape it and send it in to AFV. Chuckling at the thought of everyone seeing the god of thunder losing it before a dirty bum I lifted Freya to my shoulder and burped her. "There you go my little angel. A clean bottom and a full belly. Now let's get you back to sleep so mommy can get some sleep herself. After all I have to beat your father up in the morning." I said as I laid her back down in her crib. The moment she was down she was out. After covering her I shut off the lights, cleaned out the bottle in the kitchen, and went back to bed after giving Thor a dirty look.

Thor was doing everything in his power to make me forgive him for sleeping while I dealt with Freya, even trying to prove to me he could feed her with out me singing (Which was resulting in a big mess all over both her and him). "Thor just stop. We both know she won't eat with out my singing so that's not gonna work. And I am not forgiving you. It was your turn last night to go to her, I could've sang from the bed while you fed her but no. You just rolled over and went on sleeping leaving me to get up. I bet if we were living in the mansion everyone else would've gotten up to help me with her; unlike a god I could mention." I could feel Thor's shoulders drop in shame, but he needed to know that his wrath might be great, but mine is greater. "Oh! Sonya that is a good idea." Thor suddenly said. "Huh?" I turned to him in confusion. "You said last night you need some time to yourself. I could take Freya to the mansion along with her bag and the team could help me take care of her for a day. Maybe Janet could even baby sit her for the night allowing us to have a peaceful dinner and night together." I couldn't help but smile at him. Thor had found a way to get me to forgive him after all. "Alright Thor. If they don't mind then we can do that. I'll have a day to myself and we can enjoy a night together like we did before Freya." Thor rushed out of the room to clean both himself and Freya while I went to pack the diaper bag with everything that would be needed, including the tape with my singing on it.

"You guys really don't mind this?" I had to ask again as Janet sat down with Freya. "Don't worry Sonya. We'll be able to handle her. You just go and enjoy your free time. And be sure to send me the bills ok?" Tony told me. It was nice that he was willing to pay for my day away from motherhood, as well as the dinner I would be having with Thor that night. "Ok Tony. Just be sure to play the tape when she's being fed or she won't eat. Other then that you'll just have to learn as you go." I explained before walking over and kissing Freya's forehead. "Thanks Janet for agreeing to watch her tonight." Janet waved off what I was saying. "I hope to have kids one day. This is a great way for me to practice." I chuckled. "Just be careful. She's already showing signs that she too has magic. So if something starts floating or breaks you know who did it." I warned before heading for the door, kissing Thor as I went. "Have a wonderful time Sonya." Thor called after me.

After a three-hour visit to the spa I sat in my fave café drinking tea while reading my fave magazine. "Sonya?" I looked up and smiled at the guy standing before me. "Luke, this is a surprise." I commented as I stood and hugged him. Luke Farron was a former classmate of mine who I had once been best friends with. "I couldn't believe it was you when I saw you. Heard you got yourself married to a hero and had a daughter." Luke and I sat down and I smiled at him. "Yeah I married Thor and we have Freya. Care to see her?" I asked while taking out my wallet. Luke smiled as he looked at the pic of me and Thor with Thor holding Freya. "Wow. She's beautiful." He complimented. I tucked the picture back into my wallet then put it away. "So what have you been up to Luke?" I asked him. "Nothing much. Bouncing around with work trying to find the right fit for me. Oh and I'm dating." He answered. "That's great." I was happy for him. In school he couldn't get a date with anyone because he always closed up around people. "Yeah he's a great guy." Ok I wasn't expecting that. "So you like men?" I hadn't meant to ask him that, it just came out. Like thankfully just chuckled. "Yeah. I was afraid to let on in school for fear of being singled out for being gay. Hey would you and Thor like to have dinner with us some time?" _Hmm… How would Thor react to having dinner with two gay guys?_ "If you need to run it by him before giving your answer I could give you our number and you can call with your answer when you have it." Luke offered. "Yeah that would be best." I handed over my cell and let him enter his number. "There you go. I best get going. Have to look for a job or Jack will lock me out of the apartment for a week." Luke gave me a quick hug after returning my phone and left.

That night Thor and I ate out after seeing a movie. "Remember that movie we saw together when I figured out that I might have hidden powers?" I asked Thor. "How could I forget? It was the first one we saw together." He answered. "Yeah. I think we could call that our first date." We laughed lightly at that. In truth it couldn't be called a first date as I had only gone in there chasing after my dead sister and past self. "So what shall we do when we leave here?" Thor asked. I smirked at him and picked up my glass of wine. "We could turn in early." I suggested while brushing my foot against his leg, one of the ways I'd let him know I was in the mood. Thor returned my smirk with one of his own. "I like that idea Sonya." Suddenly I remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Oh Thor, I need to run something by you." Thor nodded showing he was listening. "I meet up with an old classmate of mine and he wants to have us over for dinner some time." A look of relief seemed to spread over Thor's face after hearing this. "Oh that's good." The tone used to say that meant he was thinking something else. "What's with the relief?" I asked. "Oh um nothing." Thor had answered quickly and wasn't looking at me. "Liar. What's going on Thor?" I hate it when he lies to me; not that he does it often mind you but he does try once in a while. "Well, Tony went out to pick up some things Janet suggested Freya would like and he saw you hugging a man in a cafe. He said you two looked close." Thor's voice was dripping with shame. "Oh Thor. I can't believe you thought for a moment that I would cheat on you. Luke is an old classmate of mine who I haven't seen since we left school." Thor is an easy guy to make jealous. All it takes is to hear, see, or think I am around another guy. It's cute yet annoying. "Besides Thor Luke is dating a really nice guy from what I heard." This took a few seconds to click in but soon enough Thor's head snapped up and he gave me a funny look. "What?" He asked. I giggled at him before answering. "Luke likes men, not women."

After explaining a little more to him about Luke and the boyfriend he had Thor and I returned home and…well I doubt I need to explain what happened.

Opening my eyes I sighed as I noticed the clock telling me that it was only 4:17am. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep when I noticed something white sitting on the near by chair. "Hm?" Taking a better look at it I found it was a white dress. "What's that doing here?" I asked as I stood and walked over to it. That was when I heard a bell. Turning my head to the bedroom door I saw the edges were glowing white. So with a sigh I threw on the dress and headed for the door.

The forest, which had been green and full of life the last time I had been there was now full of falling leaves of orange, brown, and golden colors. _Does this place have seasons too?_ I wondered before walking over to the circle and taking my place in the empty throne. "Sonya it is good to see you again." The scale woman greeted me. "What's with the change around here? Is it fall here?" I asked. The fox man sighed. "No. This is a result of why we summoned you here." He explained. "The time you warned me of?" I asked. Every one of them nodded sadly. "Alright. What do I need to know?" I asked.

Three hours later I was worried. "So then this is going to be something that will test everyone." I sighed. "Yes it is." The snake woman confirmed. "Sonya be sure to take care. We have every reason to believe they will come after you because of your powers." The fox man warned. "So to sum it all up there is an evil force running around that will most come hunting my family and friends in hope to trashing the world so they can make it the way they think it should be?" I asked. "Yep." Agreed the scale woman. "Well then I better get back and make sure everything is alright." I sighed.

"Sonya, wake up." I rolled over and looked up into Thor's eyes. "Morning. Did I over sleep?" I greeted him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You just seemed to be having a troubling dream so I thought it best to wake you." I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. "Well let's get up and I'll fix us something to eat then we can go get Freya. If she hasn't turned the mansion upside down by now." I joked. Thor laughed as he stood.

Thankfully the mansion was right side up when we got in. However there had been a small fire when Freya got mad at Hulk for turning off her Dora. And Clint was suffering from a cold after scaring Freya who turned him into a block of ice in revenge. "I'm glad I didn't upset her." Tony commented at I took Freya from Janet. "Well I warned you guys. Sorry about the fire." Tony waved it off. "Don't worry about it Sonya. At least the mansion is still standing." He joked. "Well thanks guys for taking care of her for the night. Thor and I had a great time last night and I have never felt more relaxed then I did yesterday." Just then Clint came running in looked freaked. "Guys, you need to see this." So we all followed him outside where it was snowing. Which was weird since its still summer. "So, it's begun." I sighed.


	2. Hello to two new foes

"Jarvis how much of the world is this strange weather hitting?" Tony asked the trusted house computer as we gathered in the lower levels. "It appears to be the whole planet." Jarvis informed us. "Sonya what did you mean it's begun?" Hank asked. _Trust him to notice._ I shifted Freya in my arms in hopes that she would stop moving around so much. "I have some friends that sometimes speak to me." As I expected Thor was the first to question these friends of mine. "What friends?" I rolled my eyes. "Thor! I told you about the circle six months ago. Weren't you listening?" The panicked look that spread across his face told me everything. "THOR!" Had I not been so mad at him I would've chuckled at the way he jumped back and almost hid behind Hulk. "So Sonya who is this circle you mentioned?" Clint's question was more to stop me from killing Thor then anything else but I knew the others want the answer more then to watch their friend and teammate be killed by his wife. "The circle is a group of people who are connect to just about everything in this world and the next. And for some reason they serve me." "Why you?" Asked Hulk. I shrugged. "Lack of anything better to do? I don't know. But anyway they first came to me six months before Freya was born. The last thing they did was warn me that something was coming and that they would tell me more when the time was right." I explained. Everyone stared at me as if waiting for something. Janet was the only one to let me know they were. "Are you going to tell us what they warned you of?" I carefully looked each of them over before sighing heavily. "No I don't think so." As expected everyone of them started demanding (some in their own subtle way) to know what was going on and why I wasn't telling them. "Guys please! Freya just went to sleep." I dropped the room temp a little just enough so that they would know not to wake my baby. "Sonya we need to know if we're to do anything about this." Tony tried to reason with me. "I'll tell you guys when it's time. Not a moment sooner. Anymore complaints about this and the whiner will be a naked mole rat until the time I tell you guys comes to pass." I warned. That got them all to back off. Even Thor wasn't willing to push it. Guess he was worried that I was still mad that he hadn't listened when I told him about the circle six months ago. Man is it good to have such power.

After listening to Thor and the others insisting it for almost an hour I agreed that the three of us would move into the mansion until we could be sure that none of us were going to be targeted. However that also meant that none of us could be outside unless we were with someone else. Which is partly why I'm wandering the streets with Clint right now. "So tell me again why you didn't want Thor to come with you?" He asked me as I glanced into a store window. "Clint I told you, I want to get Thor a little something to show how much I love him. I can't very much do that if he is watching me, worrying that someone's gonna grab me. You know how he worries about me when I'm not in his sites." I answered as I started walking again. Clint chuckled. "Yeah. You'd think you couldn't defend yourself or something." I agreed with him. Thor is a great husband but he acts like I'm made of glass or something. Shrugging it off I kept my eyes open for that perfect little something.

"Well that's another store off the list." I sighed as Clint and I left a bookshop. "What the hell do you get a guy like Thor anyway?" I turned to Clint and smiled. "That's the question I have been asking my self since the beginning." And I have been. The guy's the worst person to shop for and he never gives any real clues as to what he likes. "So where to next?" Clint asked after chuckling. "Hello Sonya." A woman's voice greeted me from behind. "Huh?" I turned and found myself facing a woman in a skintight full body costume. It was mostly red with what looked like bolts of black lightning in random places. Her face looked like it had been painted but a closer look revealed the marks to be tattoos; blood red claw like marks ran from the right side of her forehead and stopped at the jaw line on the left side of her face, there were also black tribal marks covering the remaining skin of her face. At her sides was a pair of silver guns with some kind of carvings lined in black, while some kind of chain whip wrapped around her left shoulder and a crossed her upper chest. "Who is that?" Asked Clint. The woman tilted her head with a coy smirk. "So you didn't tell them Sonya? The master was right about you then. But I wonder if you will dance as he claimed you will." She mused. "I think you'll find my dancing to be more then you can handle Belladonna." The stunned look on her face made me smirk. "What? How! How could you have known my name?" She demanded. I chuckled. "You may have that master of your's telling you things about me but I have my own friends. You are Belladonna Van Alberict, a warrior from another realm looking to take back her title of "Deadly Rose" which you lost so many years ago. Tell me though; does your master know you are here now? I'm betting not." She growled at me while Clint was giving me a puzzled look. "I need not his permission to fight you! I will rip you to pieces!" I glanced over to Clint. "Shouldn't you be contacting the team?" I asked him. It took a second for this to click but he quickly pulled out his card. "Oh no you don't!" Belladonna growled as she lunged at him. A swift kick to her face knocked her into traffic before I drew in the water in the air and froze it into twin swords. "Forgetting me?"

~At the mansion~

"I'll ask one more time, who the hell are you?" Janet was nearly fed up with the man before her. He was dressed in some kind of fancy suit, purple in color. A simple gold mask covered half his tanned face. His dirty blonde hair had been combed back perfectly. His fingers were covered in plain silver rings while a black symbol rested on the tops of his hands. "You really should watch that temper my dear. After all you don't want to make little old me mad." His voice was smooth and if one didn't watch out they would fall for it like it was a spell. "Tell us who you are." Thor ordered as he rushed into the room with Tony and Steve. "Ah! So he finally appears. Tell me my good god, where is your daughter? I have so been looking forward to seeing the sweet little thing." The masked man asked. Thor's eyes narrowed in anger. "You will not touch her!" He bellowed. "Oh dear, I've upset you. That was not my intention how ever I guess it couldn't be avoided." The man said as he placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Oh but where are my manners. I am Elegant Crow. I hope we can settle this matter with out too much conflict. After all I don't want my other half, Infernal Crow to wake up. He does leave such messes when he awakens." Thor, Janet, and the others just looked at each other, not believing the man before them. "Alright Elegant Crow. What do you want?" Steve asked. "Oh well the master has ordered the child of Thor and Sonya to be brought to him. He needs the little girl for something while the mistress wants Sonya. So where are the two young ladies?" Janet turned to the guys with a raised brow. "Ok this guy is the weirdest we've ever met." She said, the others had to agree with her but kept it to themselves. "Does that mean you'll give them up peacefully?" The team turned to Elegant Crow and readied themselves for battle. "Sorry, but they are sticking with us." Tony informed him. Elegant Crow sighed heavily. "Oh dear me. This is problem. I had only just gotten him to sleep and now he's going to end up waking up. I do wish this had gone better but if this is how it must be then so be it." From the air Elegant Crow drew a rapier. "I don't know what's wrong with you pal but you're gonna be sorry for coming here." Janet warned as she powered her stingers.


	3. Some details and where's safest?

"Clint as much as I need the work out I would really like it if the team got here soon." I had just finished throwing a fireball into Belladonna's gut and did several back flips to dodge her bullets. "I'm trying, no one's responding." Clint seemed more panicked about this then me, but then again he doesn't know what I do. "Why you! When I get my hands on you there won't even be a bloody patch left!" Belladonna growled before a rip appeared behind her. It opened and some kind of scaly clawed appeared and grabbed Belladonna's shoulder. "That is enough." The voice was male, very deep, yet sort of mystical sounding. "Back off Anhora!" Belladonna growled as she pulled away. But the hand grabbed her arm. "He demands to speak with you now. And if you refuse I have been given permission to kill you." Anhora warned. Belladonna gave me a look of pure hatred. "I am not done with you yet. Next time we cross paths you won't be around for long." She growled before turning and entering the rip, which then seal up like it never was there. I cast a glance at Clint who was already on his feet. "Sonya, does anything normal happen around you anymore?" He asked.

~At the Mansion~

Thor and the team had put up a great fight against Elegant Crow for a good hour before he changed. His dirty blond hair had gone jet black his purple suit had burst into flame, burning off to reveal tattered black pants and a bare chest covered in scars and flame tattoos. His rapier vanished while his hands were engulfed in flames. His attacks went from graceful and skilled to wild and random. "Ok. What just happened?" Janet asked. "Did he tell you about me? Oh well, I am Infernal Crow. Now where is that brat we're suppose to get?" At this Thor was standing between Infernal Crow and the others (who were all catching their breath in the doorway). "I do not care who you are nor what you are. You shall not take my daughter!" "Such drama in this room." A young girl's voice yawned. Everyone in the room turned to the couch where a little girl with chin length straight black hair in a gray school uniform. Her right eye was ice blue while her left eye was blood red. "Aya? What are you doing here? This is our mission!" Infernal Crow demanded. "The master sent me to bring you back. It would seem Belladonna tried to kill her rather then bring her back. There for she is to be punished." Aya answered. "Really? That is something I cannot afford to pass up. The brat can wait. Let's go." With that Infernal Crow followed Aya through rip she created in the wall. Once it sealed up two figures rushed into the room. "Whoa. I take it you guys had a visitor?" Clint asked once shock worn off. "Sonya! Are you alright?" Thor asked as he rushed to her side. "Don't worry about me, Freya's the one we need to worry about."

Freya was safe and sleeping peaceful in her crib with out a care in the world. I brought her down with me when we gathered in the lower area to talk about what happened. "Sonya how was it you knew the name of your attacker?" Clint asked. "The circle warned me about a few people that I would meet during this nightmare. The guy you guys meet, Elegant Crow was once a noble man of the highest class in another realm. He lived with his parents. Mother cared more about her parties and his father abused him. After so many years of beatings and an uncaring mother his mind snapped. The man that appeared took a liking to killing, destroying, and fire. When Elegant Crow found out about his other half he didn't try to fight it. He embraced him like a brother. He does not always like how Infernal Crow does things yet the two work together so well that it is almost impossible to cripple them." I explain. "Almost?" Janet asked. I smirked at her. "Infernal Crow doesn't trust anyone but Elegant Crow and Elegant Crow trusts Infernal Crow's judgment. Tell Infernal Crow that the ones they are working with are betraying them and the two will turn on their team." I answered. "What about the little girl? And the one you ran into?" Tony asked. "The little girl is unknown to me right now, I'll have to wait for the circle to get in touch with me later. As for Belladonna, she was warrior back in her realm with the title of Deadly Rose. She lost it to an assassin many years ago." I answered. "What's so important about that title?" Hulk asked. "The holder of the title is the most feared yet beloved person alive. They are treated better then royalty. And to someone like Belladonna, who was born of the slum streets in the worst place possible that is everything." "Understandable. After all to go from having nothing to having everything and then back to nothing is hard." Pointed out T'Challa. _I know that feeling all to well._ "Sonya what about the one that made her leave? Know anything about him?" Clint asked. I thought for a moment. "Anhora. The circle didn't have much information on him other then the fact that he spent most of his childhood studying magic, portals, and other realms. His young adult to adult years he roamed between worlds before he disappeared until he turned up at an archive keeper's home seeking some highly secretive scrolls." I explained. "Did he kill the Archive Keeper?" Steve asked. "No. A rapier was used to kill the Keeper. Elegant Crow was with him when Anhora went after the scrolls." I explained. "Dose the circle know what is in the scrolls that these guys would want?" Hank asked. "They are still searching for information as to the scrolls and the Keeper. Once they know something they will pass it along to me. Until then we can only wait and fight." _I hate not knowing but there's not a thing I can do about it. All I can do is protect my family from them. But why do they want Freya AND me?_ "Isn't there anywhere we can hide the two of you?" Hank asked. I passed Freya to Thor and made my way over to Hank. "Though it would a good idea to hide Freya from them I have no intention of hiding. These guys want me they have to work for me." I tell him. "Sorry. I sometimes forget that you don't run from anything. Not even from the Hulk." I couldn't help but chuckle at the little joke Hank had made. Though it is true that I don't run. Not even during that one day when Hulk was mad and trashing a local scrap yard. I had gone right up to him and fought with him until he suddenly realized how funny it was that a woman my size was fighting with him over the simple fact that he was trashing a scrap yard. And when he pointed out to an annoyed me why he was laughing at me I just joined him in laughing at how strange I am.

"You want to take Freya where?" I had to make sure I heard Thor right. "She would be safest in Asgard." Thor repeated. "And just who would we leave her with?" I was trying to be reasonable but it was hard when I wouldn't be able to see my little girl for who knows how long. You really should've seen those guys from Asgard when Thor insisted that we take her to show them. When I said it was time to go home they wanted to keep Freya for several years while I went home. Needless to say I proved to them that take my baby from me was a bad idea. "Sonya I promise no one will try to keep her longer then needed." I rolled my eyes at that. "Thor what about your brother? Hasn't he been spotted in Asgard? And what of Enchantress? She is hiding in Asgard and you know how she feels about Freya and me. We hide her there and you can bet your hammer that she'll track her down and kill her. It is not safer there." I remind him. Thor sighed. "You make it sound like she will be alone the whole time." I couldn't help it. I just had to give him the "you're an idiot" look for that. "All it takes is one moment. Not even gods can watch one little girl forever. Sooner or later they will leave her side and that is all either of those two need to grab or kill her. At least here the only thing we have to worry about is her getting grabbed. I'm sorry Thor but no. Freya remains here with us and the team." I could see him about to argue the matter so I ushered him out of the room and down the stairs so we wouldn't wake Freya. "Sonya we have no idea why they want both Freya and you. For all we know they too plan to kill the both of you." He pointed out. "Yes we don't know what they want. But I'd rather take my chances with Freya here then in a place were there are two people that will kill her if they get her." I could see him about to argue the point more so I placed my hand over his mouth. "All that's gonna come of this is one of our fights and that will not only wake Freya but also damage the mansion. I don't think either of us want that to happen; so let's just stop right now since neither of us are gonna give in. Ok?" With a heavy sigh Thor gave in. Knowing that waking our daughter would only make things worst for everyone if we got into a fight.

* * *

><p>Ya I know. Another short chapter. Sorry everyone. I'm struggling with writer's block at the moment so just bare with me.<p> 


End file.
